Daddy's Little Girl
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: England relives some interesting moments after looking through a bunch of photos of his past raising Fem! America.


**Daddy's Little Girl**

I sighed as I relaxed in my chair. I really needed to stop working myself like this, I thought. Day after day I worked to keep my country happy, while also keeping the world in line at those dreadful world meetings. Sometimes I wondered if my entire life would be like this. Working nonstop, without a single break?

I sighed as I shifted in my chair. Well, while I have a minute I might as well catch up on my reading. I turned to the end table where I kept a pile of my books. I started to shuffle through the many titles, trying to find my favorite, when I accidently knocked the entire pile to the floor.

I groaned as I got out of my chair and knelt on the floor to pick up the books I dropped. I stacked the books in to a pile.

"Well, Arthur, might as well put them away," I said talking to myself again. I lifted the pile and placed them back neatly on my bookshelf. I then poured myself a cup of tea, when I noticed I had left the photo album on the floor. I picked it up sitting back in my chair.

"I haven't seen this in year," I said opening it.

I was greeted by something that would be a very rare sight to see today, a nice family picture. It had everyone in it, Me, America, Canada, Australia, Hong Kong, and even Sealand; I even thought I saw France peeping up in the back.

I turned the page and chuckled at the pictures of those adorable kids, Australia the prankster, Canada the shy one, Sealand the baby, and America…Daddy's little girl.

I gazed at the picture France took shortly after I found America. I saw how she smiled and napped with an adorable smile on her face while she nestled in my arms. I smile as I began to remember the good times we used to spend together.

_***** (Flashback) *****_

"Daddy, can you read some more of those stories with the pretty princesses?" America asked holding my fairytale book, while also trying to climb on to my lap. I chuckled and lifted her in to my lap and taking the book from her small hands.

"They are called fairytales, love," I said "And which one would you like me to read you this time, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel?"

"Beauty and the Beast, I wanna hear Beauty and the Beast!" she shouted bouncing up and down.

"Alright, alright," I said opening up the book.

"Yay, I love you so much, daddy!" She said.

"Once upon a time…"

**** (Flash) ****

"Daddy," I heard her sad voice say. "Daddy, I had a bad dream."

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed and clicked the lamp on. I looked over and saw her small little body standing in the doorway. She was wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I had dreams about the ghost again," she said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

I looked at her sad face. "Alright dear, come here." I said patting the bed next to me.

"Yaaaaaaaay," she said as she ran over. She snuggled in to the bed next to me and I wrapped in her in a big hug. I clicked the lamp off.

"I love you so much, daddy" she sighed, falling asleep.

**** (Flash) ****

It was late at night and I was walking down the hall, heading to bed, when I heard the soft sounds of her cries coming from her bedroom.

"America, dear?" I said opening the door slowly.

"Go away!" she ordered throwing a pillow at my face. "I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Dear, I am your father, you will be beautiful to me no matter what," I said walking in to her room. She was sitting on her bed, a few old photos on her lap. She was wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You're going to laugh at me," she said as I sat down next to her on her bed.

"I will not!" I said wrapping my arm around her. "I am your father. I love you. Now tell me what is troubling you?"

"Well…" she said sniffling again, more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I hate that I am tearing this family apart."

"What…tearing this family apart? How in Heaven's name are you tearing this family apart?" I asked her lifting her head so she was looking at me.

"You and France are fighting, and I am just left in the middle. Canada is with France, and I want to be with him, because he is my twin brother, but I don't want to leave you, and it seems the more I try to be with Canada while supporting you the angrier France gets! He says you are brainwashing me." She hugged me, tears still streaking her face. "I don't know what to do! I don't want to stop hanging out with Canada, but I don't want to fuel the fire between you and France."

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fault," I said trying to comfort her. "Adults fight sometimes. This has nothing to do with you or Matthew, dear. I am sorry that it has seemed that is your fault. If you want I could maybe ask Francis to come back. I will put up with him and his ego for you and Matthew.

"Really?" she asked.

"At the very least I will try and convince him to allow Matthew to come and live with us for a little bit," I said. I really did not want to talk with France, but I couldn't stand seeing her broken down to tear because of him!

"Thank you so much!" she said hugging me. "I love you so much, Dad!"

**** (End Flashback) ****

I stared at all the pictures covering the pages, chuckling as they brought back memories of the days when I raised America. She really used to be a handful; then again, at times she can still be one.

I turned the page of the photo album, when I saw something that wiped the smile off of my face. It was the last picture I had of America from her youth, the day before she revolted against me.

**** (Flashback) ****

It was raining, and she was on her knees in front of me. The battle had seemed like it just started, but I knew that today it would end. One of us would win, but at what cost?

I could hear her sobbing, and I saw as tears and raindrops streaked her face. "I will not give up!" she said.

"Please America, don't make me do this," I begged. She was my little girl, I couldn't attack her, but…it's what my country wanted…

"I'm sorry England, but I will do what I need to do for my people! I want my freedom!" she shouted.

"I am giving you one last chance, surrender or I will be forced to end you…please don't make me do it America, please…Amelia."

"No, I will fight for the freedom of my people! I'm not going to always be daddy's little girl, Arthur, I have grown up, and I know what I need." She shouted standing up and guarding herself with her musket.

"Then you are no longer my daughter!" I ran at her, my bayonet arming me. I closed my eyes and struck at her hearing a slam of metal hitting metal. I opened my eyes and saw her on her knees shielding herself with her gun; I pressed harder beginning to overpower her. I would not let her beat me! I could not let her win! She was my colony, my daughter! She had no need to become independent! After all that I had done to take care of her!

I saw as tears continued to run along her cheeks and she stared at me, with sadness in her deep blue eyes. I looked in to her them, and instead of seeing the young women that was kneeling in front of me, I saw the little girl that asked me to read fables, I saw the small child that came to me for help after nightmares, I saw the teenage girl that needed me to comfort her while she cried looking at pictures.

I froze and dropped my gun, and she looked up at me shocked.

"I cannot do this….I will not do this. You have gone against me completely, but I still cannot hate you enough to kill you, I don't think I will ever be able to hate you that much." With that I turned and walked away. I couldn't do it; I had failed my country and my king.

"England, wait!" she shouted from behind me.

I froze but I did not turn to look at her.

"Just leave me alone, America," I said. "Congratulations you have your freedom, enjoy it while it lasts."

**** (End Flashback) ****

I sat there, in my chair, staring down at the pictures.

I turned to the last page and saw the letter America had sent me a month after she gained her freedom.

_**Time Heals All Wounds**_

_**~ America**_

I smiled. She wasn't Daddy's little girl anymore. She had grown up in to something of a great woman. I admired her, even though I would not admit it to anyone but myself.

I still loved her, even if she wasn't the little girl that I tried to picture her as.

"Hey, England, What's up?" I heard from across the room. It was America! I quickly closed the photo album and placed it on the table next to me.

"America, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was kinda bored back at my place and Mattie was busy with work, so I decided I might as well go and visit good ole dad." She walked over and hugged me, I slowed wrapped her in an embrace as well.

"I've always got time for my little girl."

_**Alright so this was just a one shot that popped in my head after seeing a bunch of Fem America pictures, so I figured what the hell, I'll write it. Well, it actually took me a lot longer than I thought to actually finish it. I kept getting stuck on what to put, the part with teenage America was the hardest part for me for some reason. Oh well it is done, hope you enjoyed it, leave a review!**_

_**Also to all USUK fans, when I was writing this I didn't mean for it to be a USUK story, and I am also not trying to get in the way of your pairing, so feel free to use your imagination and interpret it in a different way if you would like.**_


End file.
